Main Page
Welcome to the Zhongji 終極 Wikia This wiki is a chain of Taiwanese television series that . have been roaming the dimensions since March 16, 2009. Notice: This page is low on population. It would be helpful if "you" would help spread the word throughout the globe. If you have any sort of helpful information, feel free to edit on the pages. 'Warning:' This wikia does not accept vandalism, fake information or information that comes from unidentified sources. Please follow the instructions. : Wang Da Dong.jpg|link=Wang Da Dong|Wang Da Dong (汪大東) Wang Ya Se.jpg|link=Wang Ya Se|Wang Ya Se (王亞瑟) Ding Xiao Yu.jpg|link=Ding Xiao Yu|Ding Xiao Yu (丁小雨) Huang An Qi.jpg|link=Huang An Qi|Huang An Qi (黃安琪) Tian Xin.jpg|link=Tian Xin|Tian Xin (田欣) Sha Jie.jpg|link=Sha Jie|Sha Jie (煞姊) Lei Ke Si.jpg|link=Lei Ke Si|Lei Ke Si (雷克斯) : Xia Xiong.jpg|link=Xia Xiong|Xia Lan Xing De Xiong (夏蘭荇德‧雄) Xia Tian.jpg|link=Xia Tian|Xia Lan Xing De Tian (夏蘭荇德‧天) Lan Ling Wang.jpg|link=Lan Ling Wang|Gu La Yi Er Lan Ling Wang (古拉依爾‧蘭陵王) Jiu Wu.jpg|link=Jiu Wu|Jiu Da Zhang Lao Wu (灸亣镸荖‧舞) Xia Liu.jpg|link=Xia Liu|Xia Lan Xing De Liu (夏蘭荇德‧流) Ye Si Ren.jpg|link=Ye Si Ren|Ye He Na La Si Ren (葉赫那啦‧思仁) Xia Yu.jpg|link=Xia Yu|Xia Lan Xing De Yu (夏蘭荇德‧宇) Xia Mei.jpg|link=Xia Mei|Xia Lan Xing De Mei (夏蘭荇德‧美) Xiu.jpg|link=Xiu|Hu Yan Jue Luo Xiu (呼延覺儸‧脩) Han.jpg|link=Han|Han Ke La Ma Han (韓克拉瑪‧寒) A Chord.jpg|link=A Chord|A Chord : Guan Yu2.jpg|link=Guan Yu|Guan Yu (關羽) Xiu liubei2.jpg|link=Xiu|Hu Yan Jue Luo Xiu / Liu Bei (呼延覺儸‧脩 / 劉備) Zhangfei2.jpg|link=Zhang Fei|Zhang Fei (張飛) Zhaoyun2.jpg|link=Zhao Yun|Zhao Yun (趙雲) Machao2.jpg|link=Ma Chao|Ma Chao (馬超) Huangzhong2.jpg|link=Huang Zhong|Huang Zhong (黃忠) Sunshangxiang2.jpg|link=Sun Shang Xiang|Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香) CaoCao2.jpg|link=Cao Cao|Cao Cao (曹操) Xiaoqiao2.jpg|link=Xiao Qiao|Xiao Qiao (小喬) Daqiao2.jpg|link=Da Qiao|Da Qiao (大喬) Yuanshao2.jpg|link=Yuan Shao|Yuan Shao (袁紹) Sunquan2.jpg|link=Sun Quan|Sun Quan (孫權) Zhugeliang2.jpg|link=Zhuge Liang|Zhuge Liang (諸葛亮) Zhouyu2.jpg|link=Zhou Yu|Zhou Yu (周瑜) Lumeng2.jpg|link=Lu Meng|Lu Meng (呂蒙) Ganning2.jpg|link=Gan Ning|Gan Ning (甘寧) Diaochan2.jpg|link=Diao Chan|Diao Chan (貂蟬) Lubu2.jpg|link=Lu Bu|Lu Bu (呂布) : Wangdadong2.jpg|link=Wang Da Dong|Wang Da Dong (汪大東) Leiting.jpg|link=Lei Ting|Lei Ting (雷婷) Zhongwanjun.jpg|link=Zhong Wan Jun|Zhong Wan Jun (中萬鈞) Hualinglong.jpg|link=Hua Ling Long|Hua Ling Long (花靈龍) Qiuqiu.jpg|link=Qiu Qiu|Qiu Qiu (裘球) Theguy.jpg|link=That Guy|That Guy (那個誰) Jinbaosan.jpg|link=Jin Bao San|Jin Bao San (金寶三) Duanchangren.jpg|link=Duan Chang Ren|Duan Chang Ren (斷腸人) Wu_xiong.png|link=Cai Wu Xiong|Cai Wu Xiong (蔡五熊) : Ko5-dadong.png|link=Wang Da Dong|Wang Da Dong (汪大東) Ko5-leiting.png|link=Lei Ting|Lei Ting (雷婷) Ko5-wanjun.png|link=Zhong Wan Jun|Zhong Wanjun (中萬鈞) Ko5-linglong.png|link=Hua Ling Long|Hua Ling Long (花靈龍) Ko5-guzhan.png|link=Gu Zhan|Gu Zhan (辜戰) Ko5-zhige.png|link=Zhi Ge|Zhi Ge (止戈) Ko5-qiuqiu.png|link=Qiu Qiu|Qiu Qiu (裘球) Ko5-nageshui.png|link=That Guy|That Guy (那個誰) Ko5-yanyan.png|link=Li Yan Yan|Li Yan Yan (厲嫣嫣) Ko5-duanchangren.png|link=Duan Chang Ren|Duan Chang Ren (斷腸人) Ko5-caiyunhan.png|link=Cai Yun Han|Cai Yun Han (蔡雲寒) Ko5-caojili.png|link=Cao Ji Li |Cao Ji Li (曹吉利) Ko5-jinbaosan.png|link=Jin Bao San|Jin Bao San (金寶三) : KO6-Xia Xiong.png|link=Xia Xiong|Xia Lan Xing De Xiong (夏蘭荇德‧雄) KO6-Cang Qiong.png|link=Cang Qiong|Cang Qiong (呼延覺羅‧蒼穹) KO6-Han.png|link=Han|Han Ke La Ma Han (韓克拉瑪‧寒) KO6-Chen Wei.png|link=Chen Wei|Chen Wei (陳偉) KO6-Julia.png|link=Julia|Julia (朱莉亞) KO6-Ye Sheng.png|link=Ye Sheng|Ye Sheng (葉聖) KO6-Xiu.png|link=Xiu|Hu Yan Jue Luo Xiu (呼延覺儸‧脩) KO6-Xia Mei.png|link=Xia Mei|Xia Lan Xing De Mei (夏蘭荇德‧美) KO6-Ren Pang Guang.png|link=Ren Pang Guang|Ren Ren Wan Nong Pang Guang (任秂完弄•龐光) KO6-Xiao Long Nu.png|link=Xiao Long Nu|Ji Ji Ru Lu Ling (吉吉如律．苓) KO6-Liang Xi Xi.png|link=Liang Xi Xi|Liang Xi Xi (梁兮兮) KO6-A chord.png|link=A chord|A chord KO6-Ren Chen Wen.png|link=Ren Chen Wen|Ren Ren Wan Nong Chen Wen (任秂完弄‧晨文) KO6-Ye Si Ren.png|link=Ye Si Ren|Ye He Na La Si Ren (葉赫那啦‧思仁) KO6-Xia Liu.png|link=Xia Liu|Xia Lan Xing De Liu (夏蘭荇德‧流) : KO7-Xiong Ya.png|link=Xiong Ya|Xiong Ya (熊亞) KO7-Charlie Wang.png|link=Charlie Wang|Charlie Wang (王查理) KO7-Yin Xiao Feng.png|link=Yin Xiao Feng|Yin Xiao Feng (尹小楓) KO7-Ding Dang.png|link=Ding Dang|Ding Dang (叮噹) KO7-Kai Te.png|link=Kate|Kate (凱特) KO7-Yan Yan.png|link=Yan Yan|Yan Yan (嚴炎) KO7-Xiang Ning.png|link=Xiang Ning|Xiang Ning (香凝) KO7-Ai Li Er.png|link=Allie|Allie (艾莉兒) KO7-Wang Da Wei.png|link=Wang Da Wei|Wang Da Wei (王大衛) KO7-Gou Zhui.png|link=Gou Zhui|Gou Zhui (勾追) KO7-Wei Yi.png|link=Wei Yi|Wei Yi (唯一) KO7-Ji An.png|link=Ji An|Ji An (技安) KO7-Hu Po.png|link=Hu Po|Hu Po (琥珀) KO7-Yan Rui.png|link=Yan Rui|Yan Rui (嚴睿) KO7-Ri Yin Wang.png|link=Ri Yin Wang|Ri Yin Wang (日音王) KO7-A Tian Wang.png|link=A Tian Wang|A Tian Wang (阿天王) : KO8-Gu Zhan.png|link=Gu Zhan|Gu Zhan (辜戰) KO8-Zhi Ge.png|link=Zhi Ge|Zhi Ge (止戈) KO8-Tai Yang.png|link=Tai Yang|Tai Yang (太陽) KO8-Liu Chen.png|link=Liu Chen|Liu Chen (流塵) KO8-Hei Long.png|link=Hei Long|Hei Long (黑龍) KO8-Zhi Shui.png|link=Zhi Shui|Zhi Shui (止水) KO8-Mary Wang.png|link=Mary Wang|Mary Wang (王瑪麗) KO8-Qiu Qiu.png|link=Qiu Qiu|Qiu Qiu (裘球) KO8-Xiu.png|link=Xiu|Xiu (脩) KO8-Jin Bao San.png|link=Jin Bao San|Jin Bao San (金寶三) KO8-Zhi.png|link=Zhi|Zhi (執) KO8-Lei Ting.png|link=Lei Ting|Lei Ting / Xiao Ci (雷婷 / 小慈) : ZJSG-Guan Yu.png|link=Guan Yu (2017)|Guan Yu (關羽) ZJSG-Zhang Fei.png|link=Zhang Fei (2017)|Zhang Fei (張飛) ZJSG-Zhao Yun.png|link=Zhao Yun (2017)|Zhao Yun (趙雲) ZJSG-Huang Zhong.png|link=Huang Zhong (2017)|Huang Zhong (黃忠) ZJSG-Ma Chao.png|link=Ma Chao (2017)|Ma Chao (馬超) ZJSG-Liu Bei.png|link=Zhi Ge|Zhi Ge / Liu Bei (止戈 / 劉備) ZJSG-Sun Shang Xiang.png|link=Sun Shang Xiang (2017)|Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香) ZJSG-Diao Chan.png|link=Diao Chan (2017)|Diao Chan (貂蟬) ZJSG-Xiao Qiao.png|link=Xiao Qiao (2017)|Xiao Qiao (小喬) ZJSG-Xia Hou Shi.png|link=Xia Hou Shi|Xia Hou Shi (夏侯芝) ZJSG-Dong Zhuo.png|link=Dong Zhuo (2017)|Dong Zhuo (董卓) ZJSG-Lu Bu.png|link=Lu Bu (2017)|Lu Bu (呂布) ZJSG-Li Ru.png|link=Li Ru (2017)|Li Ru (李儒) ZJSG-Li Jue.png|link=Li Jue|Li Jue (李傕) ZJSG-Cao Cao.png|link=Cao Cao (2017)|Cao Cao (曹操) ZJSG-Hua Tuo.png|link=Hua Tuo (2017)|Hua Tuo (華佗) ZJSG-Wang Yun.png|link=Wang Yun (2017)|Wang Yun (王允) ZJSG-Jiang Gan.png|link=Jiang Gan (2017)|Jiang Gan (蔣幹) ZJSG-Zhao Qian Sun.png|link=Zhao Qian Sun|Zhao Qian Sun (趙錢孫) : KO9-Wang Ya Se.jpg|link=Wang Ya Se|Wang Ya Se (王亞瑟) KO9-Gu Zhan.jpg|link=Gu Zhan|Gu Zhan (辜戰) KO9-Qiu Qiu.jpg|link=Qiu Qiu|Qiu Qiu (裘球) KO9-Lan Si Luo.jpg|link=Lan Si Luo|Lan Si Luo (藍斯洛) KO9-Tai Yang.jpg|link=Tai Yang|Tai Yang (太陽) KO9-Tong Tong.jpg|link=Tong Tong|Tong Tong (童桐) KO9-Xiao Hu.jpg|link=Xiao Hu|Xiao Hu (小虎) KO9-Hei Long.jpg|link=Hei Long|Hei Long (黑龍) KO9-Jin Bao San.jpg|link=Jin Bao San|Jin Bao San (金寶三) KO9-Wu Xiong.jpg|link=Cai Wu Xiong|Wu Xiong (五熊) KO9-Bi Ling.jpg|link=Pen Genie|Pen Genie (筆靈) KO9-Shen Mi.jpg|link=Shen Mi|Shen Mi (榊覔) KO9-Xiao Ba.jpg|link=Xiao Ba|Xiao Ba (小八) KO9-Lan Si Chun.jpg|link=Lan Si Chun|Lan Si Chun (藍斯春) KO9-Na Ge Shui.jpg|link=That Guy|That Guy (那個誰) KO9-Zhi Shui.jpg|link=Zhi Shui|Zhi Shui (止水) Guan Yu Guan Yu (關羽, courtesy: Guan Yun Chang 關雲長) is straight-headed, righteous and loyal. He is known for fighting around the world of martial artists alongside his best friend, Zhang Fei, whom he has attended twenty-four schools with (only because they always got kicked out for starting fights). Eventually, he lands a place in Dong Han Academy (東漢書院) with help from his sworn brother, Liu Bei. When he makes a promise, he will be sure to fulfill it. Because of his honesty, he is sometimes taken advantage by his enemies. And because of that, his friends are often forced to lie to him, which leads to unpredicted consequences. Guan Yu’s weapon is a large blade called the “Green Dragon Crescent Blade” (青龍偃月刀). He can easily learn an opponent’s moves and find his weakness. Because of that, he is known as one of the strongest martial artists in history. Guan Yu generally manifests a skill called "Sky Crossing Speed Fist" (行天快拳) that allows him to attack at an incredible speed. In the 15th round, he demonstrates a new attack called Xing Tian Po (行天破); an attack inherited from his family kung fu. It allows him to offensive raw energy at his opponents. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse